Dos hermanos
by Hekarid
Summary: El cuerno de Vorondil rugió sobre los campos del verano orgulloso e indómito como el primogénito de Denethor.Y Faramir tembló aferrándose a la espada. Deseando que todo fuera una ilusión.


**Disclaimer: **Hay presencia de otros autores en varios puntos, así que hago mención de ello aquí. Contando a Tolkien, he dicho todo.

**Nota:** Ésta NO es una historia lineal, ni siquiera es una historia propiamente tal si no que son pequeños esbozos de la relación de estos dos hermanos, ésta escrito desde el pov de ambos y brevemente también del de Finduilas.

* * *

><p><strong>#001<strong>

Faramir ve a Boromir descansar en un bote, cientos de espadas velan su descanso y ricas prendas le visten, sus cabellos peinados de rocío le dotan de una belleza singular; Mientras le ve seguir el rumbo de las aguas siente tristeza y admiración por aquel rostro bello que le hace pensar en que está dormido y que despertara en cualquier momento riendo jovial como cada mañana, invitándolo a celebrar o a holgazanear por ahí.

Y desearía que así fuera—solo él sabe cuánto desearía que así fuera—si los vaticinios de su época de infante no fueran hoy realidad. Si los augurios de su corazón decidieran jugarle una mala (¿o buena?) pasada y mentirle, pero no es así, nunca es así, y la realidad es que Boromir está muerto.

**[004]**

* * *

><p><strong>#002<strong>

Y la muerte, bueno, Faramir la _entiende _como el proceso biológico que ha de ser: Que las personas nacen, se reproducen y mueren como lo hacen los animales y las cosas bellas que habitan en Arda. Lo _comprende _porque así se lo enseñaron en su infancia: que la espada muerde no solo en tiempos de guerra ni la enfermedad en tiempos de paz. Lo advierte entre las pequeñas trivialidades de su acontecer cotidiano, al igual que otros lo hicieron u hacen continuamente.

La vida sobre la muerte es una lección innata que se aprende. Que se _vive. _Que se _siente._

Pero no sabe, hasta que punto su hermano _sabe_ que puede morir, que el juego transformado en el fuego del acero chocando contra el acero es tan peligroso como excitante y que al más mínimo error se puede quemar. Un desafío contra la muerte que no hace distinción entre unos y otros.

Faramir está seguro de que Boromir se quedó dormido justo cuando pasaban la lección más importante de todas y que despertó en el preciso momento en que la batalla se libraba y la gloria descendía sobre su pueblo para quedar grabada por siempre en la memoria de los hombres.

De hecho, podría jurar a ojos cerrados que esa fue la única parte que Boromir escuchó: La de gloria. La de victoria ciega sobre lo imposible.

Puede ser tal vez por eso que a Faramir le gusta pensar que los papeles siempre han estado invertidos—aunque Boromir crea lo contrario—crea que es él quien cuida del menor, cuando es al revés y sea éste último quien cuida del temerario, el, a menudo cabezotas primogénito de Denethor.

(Lo cierto es que se cuidan mutuamente desde tiempos ya lejanos, de una niñez interrumpida por la ausencia de una madre y la indiferencia de un padre distante; Porque aprendieron, desde pequeños que solo se tenían a sí mismos para cuidarse, protegerse y es porque se conocen mejor de lo que creen que Faramir tiene ese extraño presentimiento).

Tal vez es por ello—por esa certeza que se tiene sobre algunas cosas pero que uno se niega a creer porque es más fácil hacerlo de ese modo—que Faramir presagia cuál es el destino de Boromir por mucho que trate de no pensar en ello, porque sabe que mucho antes de ser hombre o su hermano, Boromir es un guerrero, uno que no se ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo en Minas Tirith, y sabe, por lo tanto: _que él comparte ese destino_.

Es en ésta certeza insondable y dolorosa en la que no puede dejar de pensar mientras escucha la llamada del cuerno de Vorondil retumbar en sus oídos como un eco distante y apagado anunciando muerte. Exhalando el último pensamiento del señor de la torre Blanca.

_Las noticias de muerte tienen alas. Y a menudo la noche trae las nuevas a los parientes cercanos._

**[003]**

* * *

><p><strong>#003<strong>

Faramir tiembla al escuchar su voz, ruge como el estallido de un trueno sobre el cielo gris: imponente, demandante, y se siente pequeñito, aún más pequeñito de lo que es cuando esos ojos acusadores se posan en él, y aprieta inconscientemente la mano de su hermano buscando refugio. Cuando éste habla lo hace en un tono semejante, de manera menos ruda pero igualmente potente, el bramido insipiente de un futuro líder, Faramir ve el color del rayo vibrar en sus ojos: letal y atrayente, y siente un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos cuando ambas fuerzas colisionan y él es el único que se perfila como culpable.

El punto intermedio en esa tormenta.

Los ve, los escucha unos instantes como si él no estuviera realmente allí, como si los oyera desde un lugar distante y no alcanzase a comprender del todo sus palabras y por más que se esforzase no pudiera decodificar el murmullo del trueno sobre el rayo, o del rayo increpando al trueno en ese rugir sin fin que embotona los sentidos y que Faramir no soporta.

Porque si hay algo que odia desde el fondo de su corazón es la discordia, especialmente si los que discuten son su padre y hermano, su única familia, es por eso que se coloca de pie, observa a ambos detenidamente, intentando leerles el pensamiento de esa forma que Finduilas solía hacer para comprender a los demás. Para reprender sin usar palabras. (Hazaña que producía en todas las personas sin distinción esa sensación de remordimiento cuando sus ojos se posaban en ellos.

Habilidad que el menor de los hijos de Denethor pareció heredar.)

-Padre—dice finalmente haciendo una reverencia, mordiendo una disculpa y pidiéndole permiso para retirarse porque ya se siente cansado, su voz es suave e insegura en contradicción a las otras dos, sin embargo tiene ese tono implícito de fuerza y osadía tan característico de su casa, lo cubre esa aura complaciente y orgullosa de Finduilas que por un instante hacen que Denethor baje la mirada y le conceda lo que pide.

Boromir se debate un instante entre alegar o seguirlo, las palabras aún queman por salir de su garganta, por decirle que no tiene que disculparse, que no ha dicho nada malo. Sin embargo el regusto queda allí contenido junto al ceño fruncido y la leve inclinación de cabeza cuando comprende el _verdadero _significado de las cosas.

El fulgor de sus irises brillan en aprobación y asombro.

Es la primera vez que su hermano se enfrenta a su padre con la astucia propia de una oración bien hecha, la primera en que sus palabras corteses pero severas muestran el material del que ésta hecho, a diferencia suya a Faramir le corre tibia y serena la sangre Oesternese por las venas. Es el futuro guerrero de temple ecuánime y espada briosa el que se aleja del lugar sin más orgullo herido que el que deja en la otra persona.

Se le dibuja una minúscula sonrisa mientras observa su espalda alejarse tras una curva, hasta que la imagen de su madre aparece nítida y fugas en su mente. (Y se le descompone la cara como si hubiese recibido un golpe en la boca del estomago, se siente inexplicablemente vació como si no hubiese comido nada, y le hubiesen tirado de las orejas por obrar mal, es una sensación que creyó nunca volver a experimentar tras la muerte de su madre, algo repentino e inexplicable que le hace pensar en si su padre también lo ha sentido.)

A su lado Denethor se ha dejado caer agobiado por el recuerdo de una memoria pasada.

**[0010]**

* * *

><p><strong>#004<strong>

-No lo entiendo—dice. Y la verdad es que ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo por entender nada, Faramir lo ve en sus gestos, en su postura, lo ve en aquella mirada ceñuda que escruta la distancia con anhelo y resignación—Yo también debería estar allí. – Faramir ahoga un suspiro cansino (porque sabe que no hay excusa que le haga cambiar de parecer y ya se ha cansado de repetírselo) y sigue igualmente con la vista a los soldados que no son más que un punto verde en la distancia.

-No estás listo. —Boromir replica, como siempre, incapaz de ver más allá de la realidad que no es _su _realidad. Empieza a pasearse por la torre con el _yo _en cada exhalación: Yo debería guiarlos, yo debo protegerlos, yo nací para pelear, yo _quiero_ estar allí ''¡y ver la cara de esos malditos cuando les atraviese el pecho con mi espada Faramir! tú no lo entiendes yo, yo, yo.'' A lo que Faramir simplemente responde: —Todavía no estás listo— (Porque no sabe qué otra cosa decir y porque no se puede detener lo inminente)

Y para ser sinceros, él tampoco lo entiende, ese arrojo, esa burla a la muerte cuando Boromir sale a su encuentro cada que tiene la ocasión. De momento lo llama _impertinencia, osadía, _pero sabe que no es eso, es otra cosa que todavía no puede descifrar.

Es sentir la adrenalina corriendo por las venas, el sudor y las trompetas sonando, es la mirada del pueblo y la torre blanca, es pensar y sentir que mamá estaría orgullosa de su hijo, que no ha olvidado su promesa.

Es todas esas cosas que siente su hermano y que Faramir desconoce.

Porque también es ver a mamá triste asomarse desde la torre blanca y escrutar el cielo con anhelo, con miedo y resignación, como si vaticinara la guerra inminente y saberlo fuera tan pesado e insoportable para ella que la sola idea la consumía lentamente, es prever que uno de sus hijos morirá de manera abrupta y vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber cuál de ellos será el infortunado, es no saber si ello ocurrirá hoy, mañana o veinte años después y la angustia no la dejara vivir.

Es la promesa que ata a Boromir a su madre (que de no existir igualmente haría lo mismo) y le hace querer ser tan fuerte como los hombres de antaño, porque así podría proteger a sus seres queridos, porque así nada malo le pasaría nunca a Faramir, porque hacerlo sería un dolor demasiado fuerte.

Porque él es el mayor y porque se lo ha prometido a mamá: él velaría por el bienestar de su hermanito menor.

**[005]**

* * *

><p><strong>#005<strong>

Boromir canta una canción que a ratos se le olvida, que a ratos le parece evocar el eco de risas en salones ahora vacíos y que a ratos también, le pesa en la garganta al recordar que mamá solía cantársela por las noches con la intención de espantar con su dulce voz a las sombras de la habitación. Intenta cantarla de la misma manera que ella, con el mismo propósito, pero no con la misma suerte.

Faramir tiene seis años y la muerte de Finduilas es (todavía) demasiado reciente, cuando mira a su hermano los ojos grises brillan tristes en su dirección. De pronto su voz se hace pequeñita y el silencio demasiado pesado, hasta que al final Boromir se decide, besa la frente de su hermano y— '' ¿Sabes qué? desde mañana te vienes a mi habitación, le sobra muuucho espacio…y así tendremos más tiempo para jugar ¿Qué te parece?'' No espera una respuesta porque no le interesa escucharla cuando ya ha tomado una decisión, se hace un lado en la cama y se acurruca junto a su hermano pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

No tardan en quedarse dormidos.

**[007]**

* * *

><p><strong>#006<strong>

Lo primero que pensó Boromir fue en buscar a Faramir y agrupar a los pocos hombres que seguían en pie, esa era su responsabilidad como hermano, amigo y capitán: proteger a su gente. Se escondió tras una roca recuperando el aliento, el sudor le bajaba por la frente mientras las noticias llegaban a sus oídos: la mitad oriental de Osgiliath había sido tomada y los puentes destruidos.

El corazón se le encogió en el pecho y su pensamiento giró en torno a Faramir. Debía encontrar a su hermano.

Luego recuperaría la ciudad en una victoria tardía. Debían ser unos verdaderos idiotas si creían que se iba a rendir, les haría probar el acero de su espada, pero luego, su prioridad era encontrar a Faramir.

**[008]**

* * *

><p><strong>#007<strong>

_La muerte es una quimera: porque mientras yo existo, no existe la muerte; y cuando existe la muerte, ya no existo yo._

Esa era la única certeza que Boromir tenía de las cosas, aquel era el dogma que seguía, el que demostraba arrojándose a la batalla, y al que las trompetas aplaudían a su regreso, y que por consiguiente también acabó con su vida.

**[002]**

* * *

><p><strong>#008<strong>

-Es preocupante lo que acabas de decirme—Estaban los dos solos sentados en la tienda de campaña, los mapas abiertos sobre la mesa dibujando montañas y caminos imposibles, marcando las estrategias de batalla con tinta oscura a la luz de una vela a medio apagar—¿Desde cuanto tienes estos…_sueños_?

-Harán ya cuatro noches con ésta, al principio no creí que fuera nada, pero la recurrencia de éstos me ha dejado intranquilo, ya sabes lo que se dice: Si una cosa se repite una vez, puede que no se repita una segunda, pero si ocurre dos veces ciertamente ocurrirá una tercera. Presiento que algo va a pasar ¿Deberíamos decírselo a padre?

Boromir no respondió en seguida, intentaba darles significado a esas palabras teniendo la misma suerte que su hermano, la única solución que se perfilaba en su mente era la de ir a ese supuesto concilio, y estaba seguro que esas eran las intenciones de su hermano, viajar a ese lugar lejano al que Boromir no podría acompañarle ni protegerle si decidía hacer tal cosa, porque uno de los dos debía quedarse en Minas Tirith (Y ciertamente él no se arriesgaría a que Faramir se enfrentara a cosas que hasta el mismísimo Boromir desconocía.)

-Déjame reflexionar ésta noche—dijo. Y a los pocos días Denethor y sus consejeros deliberaban respecto al tema.

Pero Boromir no esperó, por supuesto que no lo hizo sabiendo que su hermano era muy capaz de tomar un caballo y partir en la noche hacia Rivendel sin esperar el veredicto de su padre, (de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo él) no podía arriesgarse a que hiciera tal cosa y muriera lejos del hogar, no podría perdonárselo nunca.

-Adiós hermano menor—susurro besándole la frente, Faramir se movió entre sueños pero no despertó—A mi regreso podrás reprocharme mi intrepidez hasta que te sientas satisfecho.

El viento soplaba sibilante desde el este cuando partió, lamía la piel expuesta y le desordenaba los cabellos con gesto insolente, Boromir tenía el seño fruncido puesto en el horizonte y los hombros rígidos de quien trata de contener un improperio, guía a su caballo con el andar decidido y orgulloso de quien tiene el mundo a sus pies, su voz profunda y atemorizante que contrasta con su risa vibrante y contagiosa cuando de celebrar se trata se pierde entre los murmullos de la noche mientras se aleja de Minas Tirith.

En ningún momento vuelve la vista atrás.

**[009]**

* * *

><p><strong>#009<strong>

Canta en el silencio de la espera con esa voz que regala el viento: Libre, llena de esperanza y decisión, puede que también con la osadía propia que le caracteriza, abajo, desde las ventanas y las calles asoman miles de ojos grises puestos en su persona con orgullo y ansiedad, su padre y hermano entre ellos.

No le es difícil encontrar a Faramir entre la muchedumbre apoyado en uno de los pilares de piedra cruzado de brazos y dibujando una sonrisa, tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre, como si nada pudiera alterarlo y Boromir siente un poco de envidia de esa tranquilidad que él está muy lejos de sentir cuando se refleja en esos ojos expectantes de hombres, mujeres y niños. Esta nervioso aunque no lo admitirá nunca, siente calambres en los dedos y la boca seca y tiene los hombros tan rígidos que le duelen.

Pero todo eso pasa cuando toma el Gran Cuerno entre sus manos y desliza sus dedos por los grabados siguiendo con ellos las formas sinuosas que se dibujan en cuero y plata, y en un impulso que nace del momento y que no se para a pensar—porque no necesita hacerlo cuando es el cuerno quien pareciera guiarlo a él y no al revés—se lo lleva a la boca y suelta en él todo el aire que hasta el momento no sabía que retenía y el cuerno ruge con la fuerza briosa de su estirpe.

Boromir tiene dieciséis años cuando hace sonar el cuerno de Vorondil desde la torre blanca, abajo, el pueblo ruge vibrante y extasiado a su compas, el corazón late con fuerza en su pecho y las manos le tiemblan ante la fuerza del sonido. Bella canción de batalla que se extiende por todo Gondor en los ecos de la piedra blanca y granito inviolable.

Tiene dieciséis años cuando parte a la batalla guiando a su escuadrón, dieciséis años cuando asesina a su primer orco en el fragor de una batalla tantas noches soñadas.

**[006]**

* * *

><p><strong>#0010<strong>

Cae abatido por una, no, dos, no tres, cuatro, diez, veinte… Ya no puede contar las flechas que le atraviesan como tampoco puede contar a los orcos que ha matado porque tal cosa no tiene importancia. Su muerte entre ellas tampoco la tiene.

Nunca se ha arrepentido de nada en toda su vida, pero hoy, ahora, lamenta no haber podido proteger a los medianos, lamenta haberle fallado a su madre. Aragorn sostiene su mano, escucha sus últimas palabras, pero no alcanza—y eso también lo lamenta—a hablarle de Faramir, porque tampoco sabe que decirle exactamente de él o que quiere que le digan de su muerte. Una lágrima resbala por sus ojos y su último pensamiento se lo dedica a su hermano, sonríe ante su recuerdo, complacido de que aquel final le tocara a él y no a su querido hermano menor.

_Al final no te he fallado madre._

**[0011]**

* * *

><p><strong>#0011<strong>

La voz tronaba en sus oídos con el brío desmedido y la certeza de victoria que su hermano se encargaba de infundir a las huestes, palabras temerarias ante el enemigo numeroso, Faramir lo observaba apretando la espada con fuerza, el corazón latiendo al son del cuerno de Vorondil cuando éste retumbó entre los campos del verano orgulloso e indómito como el primogénito de Denethor.

Los enemigos, orcos achaparrados y de aspecto grotesco se detuvieron un instante atemorizados, como siempre hacían cuando el llamado de Gondor rugía en sus oídos y la batalla era inminente. Las armas fueron desenfundadas y sin preludio alguno Boromir se lanzó a la batalla.

Faramir lo seguía.

Los orcos también.

**[001]**

* * *

><p><em>El hombre ha nacido para luchar, y es como se le define mejor diciendo que es un guerrero nato y que su vida desde el principio al fin no es sino una batalla.<em>

_Thomas Carlyle.-_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer =)<p>

21/09/14


End file.
